


Not Like Any Other Christmas

by allofuswithwings



Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023771
Kudos: 2





	Not Like Any Other Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.

Dom felt the bony prod of long fingers in his back and side, urging him forward to the doorway.  
  
“Fuck, what?” he exclaimed.  
  
He flicked his head sideways to shoot a confused, mildly irritated glance to the brunette he knew was behind this pestering. Too much eggnog or sherry was the most likely cause this late in the evening.  
  
Dom rolled his eyes as he spotted the green and white foliage above them as they stopped.  
  
“You gonna kiss me then, eh?” he asked sarcastically, one eyebrow raised.  
  
From beneath heavy eyelids, Matt gazed at him and then threw him a toothy grin.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Then there was just the warm, wet sensation of Matt’s tongue in his mouth as he was enveloped in a heavy, lingering kiss. As Matt’s fingers tangled in his blonde locks and he felt himself pressed against the doorframe by this diminutive figure, Dom got the distinct feeling this Christmas was not going to be like any other.


End file.
